The Bloody Sleepover
by LiaLuvHeels
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermoine go to Hagrid's to spend the night. But what happens when Hermione's got serious cramping and wakes up in a pool of blood? (Set to second year)
1. Going To Hagrid's

"Ohhh..." Hermione quietly moaned, not wanting her friends to hear while walking to Hagrid's.

"What is it Hermione?" Ron asked with a concerned look on his face. "Nothing I'm just... fine. I'm fine." She said, trying not to worry her friends.

They reached Hagrid's just in time for Hermione have shooting pain right through her abdomen and fall over just as Hagrid opened the door.

"Oh my. Trip over a stone er somthin'?"Hagrid said, helping Hermione up. "Mmhmm." Hermione said, cheeks pink, embarrassed. Harry and Ron exchanged looks. They knew something was up.

They went inside and put their sleepover stuff on the floor next to the door. They had permission from professor McGonnagal to stay the night at Hagrid's.

"May I ask, where will we be sleeping tonight?" Hermione asked; a bit of pain showing in her voice. "Well, I have to take the bed 'cause I'm too big for the floor. " He said. "And, I can tell there's something wrong Hermione. What is it?" As he said this, Hermione looked at the floor, upset.

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione. They got up and sat next to her.

"I'm fine really." Hermione said. "I think we should get some sleep." "Now?" Hagrid said." But it's barely 20:30*" Hermione stood up, and sat down quickly. Luckily no none noticed her pale face and quiet wince of pain. "Let's at least set out the 'bed'". She said.

Harry, Ron and Hermione got their blankets and set them out on the floor. As the time passed, it was now 21:45.

"Perfect." Harry said. The "bed" was finished. Not only that but the moving around and doing things helped with Hermione's pain.

All of the sudden, Hermione felt a shooting pain again. She sat down on the middle of the bed holding her abdomen tight.

"Hermione are you alright?" Ron asked, he and Harry sat down next to her.

"I'm fine just tired." Hermione said. "I think we should get to bed, now." Harry said. They all agreed.

They had to put on their pajamas, but that would be hard in a one room house, especially for Hermione.

"Turn around boys." She said. She put on a nightgown that went half down her thigh.

"Can we look now?" Harry said. "Yes." Hermione said. When they turned around, both of them felt their hearts flutter at her.

"Okay." Hagrid piped up. "Let's get some sleep."

*- Hogwarts is in Britain, so I must use the proper military time.


	2. A Painful Night

Oww... Hermione thought, holding her abdomen. She felt like she was going to die. She hadn't gotten any sleep yet. She looked to her left and saw Harry, Sleeping with his back facing her. Ron was the same, only to her right. She checked her watch. 1:47. She was so angry she couldn't get any sleep.

She got up and went to her bag. She accidently woke Ron up by stepping on his foot.

"What the bloody hell are you doing up so early, Hermione?" He said a little louder than he should have. He woke up harry.

"What on earth are you screaming about, Ron?" Harry whispered. "Hermione woke me up." He said. "Sorry guys, I couldn't sleep." She whispered, walking back over to her spot on the bed. She laid down and clutched her abdomen again.

"Hermione' are you alright?" Harry asked as they were facing each other. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just can't sleep." Hermione said. "Oh." Harry said. "Why not?" He asked. She didn't answer. "Hermione." Harry said. "The truth." She took a deep breath. "My lower stomach and back really hurt." She said. "Oh. Try getting your mind off of it for a while. It will make the pain go away and will help you fall asleep." Harry said. Hermione was willing to do anything to make the pain go away. "Okay fine I'll try."

The both of them went to sleep. And sure enough for Hermione, it worked.


	3. Surprise!

Hermione woke up. It was light out but as she sat up, something didn't feel right...

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Hermione screamed. She, Harry, and Ron were covered in what looked like blood and, Hermione had the most. Everyone woke up.

"What is it-ahhhhhhhh!" Ron screamed quite girly and Harry did the same. "What are we covered in?" Harry asked. "Oh, my." Hagrid said. Harry and Ron stood up quickly, but Hermione would not stop screaming.

All of the sudden, the door opened. This made Hermione stop screaming. The three of them were embarrassed to see it was Snape and Malfoy. Harry and Ron helped Hermione up. Snape was staring at Hermione, then the bed, and Malfoy wouldn't stop laughing.

"Whad'you want?" Hagrid asked Snape, standing up. "Malfoy said he heard screaming, so he came to get me to see problem." Malfoy was still laughing. Snape responded by slapping him. "Sprung a leak, Granger?" Malfoy said with a grin. "I will leave this up to you, Hagrid." Snape said. He turned and walked out of the house with Malfoy.

"One question I have is, who's blood is this?" Ron asked. "Hermione?" Harry said looking at her sympathetically. "Is there something you need to tell us?" Hermione broke out in tears and crashed into Harry's arms. She was really embarassed. "Oh bloody hell." Ron said. He ran over to his bag and ripped off his bloody clothes and put on his clean ones.

"S'alright, Hermione. Yer' a woman now." After Hagrid said that, Harry went and changed his clothes. "You're not mad at me, are you?" Hermione said to everyone. "O'course not" Hagrid said. After hearing that, Hermione was relieved. She went and put her uniform on. But she also felt embarrassed. She just had her first period in front- no, on -her two best friends, and even worse, in front of Malfoy _and_ Snape.

"I really hope Malfoy doesn't tell all of Slytherin. Or even the whole school!" Hermione said as they waled back to the castle. "Hermione, there's no need to be worried. If Malfoy told anyone, Snape will hear. And if Snape hears, he will take points from Slytherin. He may be cruel, but he does respect the privacy of his students." Ron said. "But what if Snape didn't hear?" Hermione said worriedly. "Then Harry and I will pound Malfoy's face in." Ron said with a little laugh. Hermione giggled too at the sound of that. "Come on, Hermione. Ron's got a point." Harry said. ''You guys are right. I shouldn't be so worried." Hermione said with a grin. She was glad she had her two best friends.

The End.


End file.
